The Saiyan Within
by Ssj Maggie
Summary: A saiyan meets the young superhero team called Teen Titans. Not good with summaries, that's the re-write of the old The Saiyan Within. OcxOc, BbxRae, RobxStar, CyxBee etc


It was quiet day at the Titans Tower. Since there hasn't been any crimes alert, the young heroes were spending their precious free time doing whatever they wanted. For example the team's leader Robin was teaching his crush- excuse me I wanted to say Starfire he was teaching Starfire how to cook earthly food. Cyborg and Beast Boy were shouting over a video game they were playing and Raven…well Raven was just sitting quietly on the couch's corner reading one of her favorite novels.

"Dude I'm totally going to kick your butt this time!" Beast Boy said sticking his tongue at Cyborg

"Keep dreaming grass stain!" he replied

Suddenly the screen went black, the siren begun and a red light on top of the television started beaming. It was a crime alert. Robin ran back in the living room with Starfire just in time to see a bulky orange haired villain appear on the screen.

"Hello Titans" he said with a mocking voice

"Control Freak" growled Robin

"Yes Robin! It's me your arch-nemesis, your worst fear, the nightm-" "Dude stop" interrupted Beast Boy with as he pinched the edge of his nose, clearly annoyed. "Why are you even trying? We all know that you are the weakest bad guy we have fought!'

"Ahem you are forgetting Doctor Light man" added Cyborg "Oh yes you're right! Well then you are one of the weakest bad dudes we have faced!"

The duo took out a list and placed it in front of the television.

"See? You aren't even in our top 50 enemy list, so weak" Beast Boy said as he and Cyborg shook their heads with disappointment.

"I'm not even going to bother asking why we have a top 50 enemy list" raven said with a bored expression on her face as she kept her eyes on the TV.

Control Freak's grinning face was replaced with an annoyed one

"You can laugh as much as you want Titans but I shall rise! And you will regret mocking the amazing Control Freak! This time my plan is so flawless! So in order to show you my kindness I'll give you a hint" said the man and made everyone's attention to turn on him making his smirk grow again. "Let's just say that our city's High School is such a beautiful place" he said as he laughed

"What are you planning to do there?! " Robin shouted at him but he never got the chance to hear his answer since the enemy had already disappeared making the screen return back to the boy's lost game. Starfire placed her hand on his shoulder in order to calm him down. He turned around so he can have a clear view of his team mates.

"Well you heard what he said. Control Freak is planning to do something in Jump City's High School and we need to stop him. So get ready because we are going to enter the High school as under covered students."

"WHAT?!" shouted the three Titans while Starfire clapped with enthusiasm saying "Glorious!"

Robin ignored them and turned to Cyborg.

"Cyborg I need you to prepare everyone's holorings for tomorrow" the half man half machine nodded and left "As for the rest of you I want you to prepare everything you'll need to look like a student. Sleep well we have a long day ahead of us"

And with that our great heroes began their preparations for the next day's mission.

Meanwhile outside of the Tower in Jump City's dark and cold streets a figure was jumping from roof to roof. It looked like a girl. All of her clothing was pitch black matching the color of the night's sky. Getting closer it was capable of noticing a black headband tied in her forehead and a scowl painted in her face. Some strands of her hair were blowing in the air while the rest were hidden beneath her hood's safety. She stopped on one roof making her hood fall, revealing her good features and her determent expression. She was looking for something. Her eyes scanned the area around her finding no trace for the thing she was looking for. In the moment she was about to take off again her phone rung and she groaned when she saw who was calling.

"What do you want Max?" she answered

"You have a match" the male voice going by the name Max said behind the phone, the girl sighed.

"Fine I'll be there in a minute" and hung up "I guess I'll continue this late" she whispered to herself and bolted at the opposite direction of the one she was before.

The girl arrived at the place she was told to by Max. She took a left turn entering an alley full of bulky men. They were yelling and cheering a man's name. A man in his mid-thirty tall and thin walked at her. He was wearing a red jersey followed by a pair of baggy pants.

"Jane! You arrived faster than usual! I'm surprised!"

Jane looked at him with a bored expression and rolled her eyes

"Whatever, where is my opponent?" she looked around and Max pointed his finger across the alley at a tall and muscular man. He was shirtless showing off his buffed body. Jane walked through the path of the men and came across him. He laughed loudly at her.

"This is my opponent, seriously? This isn't a game kiddo! Go home" his followers laughed too mimicking him. Jane took off her jacket and handed it to Max. She was wearing a black spandex followed by a black top exposing her well built features she raised her fists and got into a fighting stance.

"Let's get over with it quickly big guy I have more important things to do" she said

The man run towards her ready to punch her, Jane moved her head to the left dodging.

"What the-?" he exclaimed he punched her again and she dodged again making him even more frustrated. He began throwing punches and kicks at her while she shifty dodged every single one. The now furious man shouted and he was about to hit her face at full power, Jane bend and threw a punch of her own in his stomach. She stayed there still, her eyes up at her opponent. His face was one full of shock and pain his eyes were wide and his mouth hang open. Jane removed her hand and walked past him as he fell on the ground unconscious.

"Boss!" shouted his henchmen and ran to his side. They checked his pulse seeing that he was alive and then looked at Jane "This isn't over!" one of them shouted and they dragged their boss back to their cars. The other men who were there to watch the match were shocked.

"So who is next?' called Jane and got no response "Thought so, Max my money if you want" she walked towards him as he handed her the money of the match she won and her jacket.

"Hihihi they never saw you coming!" the greedy man laughed and counted his share of the fight's money

"Yeah I know now call me when you find another I'm leaving!" Jane said and he nodded. With that Jane wore her jacket and took off resuming her search again.

 **I am alive! Did you missed me guys? :') Because I did!** **I'm back and I must say that my writing improved since last time! :3 I will re-write the whole Saiyan Within making it better! I hope you like this. Reviews are welcome and please let me know if there are any mistakes!**

 **Ssj Maggie**


End file.
